1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of panel connectors and more specifically to the field of hidden connectors for electronic enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing use of electronic components in our society, greater numbers of electronic enclosures are making their appearance in a variety of places. These electronic enclosures must be constructed so that the enclosure is easily opened to provide access to the electronics within. Such enclosures must also be provided with connectors which are easy to operate and inexpensive to manufacture.
Devices are known for connecting two halves of an electronic enclosure so as to allow access to the inside of the enclosure. Typically, the halves are connected by screws which are externally visible. Alternatively, hinges, locking pins, latches, and various other fixing means may be employed. Screws detract from the external appearance of the enclosure. Furthermore, the alternative fixing means often require special tools and/or special knowledge in order to allow access to the inside of the enclosure. Also, they must be attached to the electronic enclosure in a separate manufacturing step. Another disadvantage of such connectors is that they usually increase the time and expense of manufacturing the enclosure. Finally, they often protrude from the enclosure thus requiring additional space and creating a safety risk.
Therefore, no known electronic enclosures include panel connectors which are hidden, simple to operate, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to assemble.